1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for forming a recess defect on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotube is an ideal catalyst carrier because of the large surface area and high chemical stability. The composite, which has carbon nanotubes composited with the catalyst, has shown great promise of use in fields of electrochemical cell, fuel cell, and biomedicine.
When using the composite as a catalyst, the uniformity and amount of the catalyst particles loaded and dispersed on the surface of the carbon nanotubes directly influence catalytic performance of the composite. The catalytic performance of the composite increases with the amount of catalyst particles that are loaded, however, catalyst particles easily aggregate when the amount of the catalyst particles loaded increases.
The composite is commonly fabricated by physical methods or chemical methods. Catalyst particles are sputtered on the surface of the carbon nanotubes by physical methods. Chemical methods include colloid method, solution reduction method, immersion method, electrochemical deposition method, or supercritical fluid method. However, it is difficult to have a balance between the loading amount and the dispersing uniformity of the catalyst particles on the surface of the carbon nanotubes with the methods mentioned above.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a carbon nanotube based composite having a relatively high loading amount of catalyst particles well dispersed.